The present invention relates to industrial process control transmitters of the type used in industrial process or monitoring systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to industrial process control transmitters which include a meter used to display information.
Industrial process control transmitters are used in industrial processes to measure a process variable. Examples of process variables include temperature, pressure, flow rate, level, pH, etc. Typically, the process control transmitters are located at remote locations and sends information to a centralized location such as a control room. Some industrial process control transmitters also include a local meter for displaying information on the transmitters. The meter can be used to display process variable information, configuration information, menus or the like for use in commissioning or modifying a transmitter configuration, or alarm related information, or other information to an operator. A controller is an example of another type of field device used in an industrial process control systems. Controllers are used to control a process variable, for example, a valve may be used to adjust the flow rate of a process fluid, a heating element may be activated to increase temperature of a process fluid, etc. These types of field devices may also include a meter for displaying information locally to an operator.
In many instances, process control transmitters are located in harsh environments. The meter must be secured in the process variable transmitter in a manner which is appropriate for use in such environments.